Someone Heard
by TertiaryRaiths
Summary: Okay, this sprang from the question 'What if someone had heard Boromir trying to take the Ring from Frodo in the first movie' T to be safe.
1. Author's Note

**Being of the less than gullible, asks-way-too-many-questions persuasion, I was watching the Fellowship of the Ring when it was like, Frodo couldn't have gone very far from the river with the two minutes he had unless he was sprinting all out, and wouldn't he have been winded when Boromir found him (which he wasn't) and-yeah. Then Boromir starts YELLING, and despite how close they are, NO ONE, not even the ELF who hears EVERYTHING hears it? Um, yeah, I think not. So I wrote this to soothe my savage little question-asking demon. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Boromir's Madness

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everything in it are not mine. They are Tolkien's.**

* * *

Legolas watched as Aragorn rushed off into the forest. Gimli was grumbling, and the hobbits looked worried. Suddenly, he heard something; voices, angry voices. They sounded like...

"Boromir," Legolas growled.

Gimli looked up.

"Stay with the hobbits, Gimli. Keep them here!"

"Wh-" The elf was gone before Gimli could ask any questions.

Aragorn had run the wrong way, he had misread the tracks, or maybe Frodo had meandered along to distract him. The angry voices rang in his ears.

"If you would but lend me the Ring-"

"No!" Frodo replied.

Legolas picked up speed, they had all been fools not to see this coming.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"

"You are not yourself!"

Legolas started running.

"YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE THE END!"

"YOU FOOL!" Boromir shouted, his face ugly with hate. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine! It should have been mine!" The Gondorian attacked the hobbit. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Boromir, that's enough!" Legolas grabbed the man and hauled him off Frodo. "This is madness!"

Boromir let out a wordless howl of rage and pounced on the elf.

"Legolas!" Frodo shouted. He hesitated, then fled towards the river.

Boromir pawed at the elf, screaming senselessly. Legolas siezed Boromir's wrists. "Have you lost your senses? The Ring was not meant for us, Boromir!"

Boromir struggled, freeing a hand from Legolas's grip. He grabbled the elf by the throat, but Legolas broke free. They each wrestled to pin each other. Legolas knew he was stronger than Boromir, but he didn't want to hurt him. He planted his feet in Boromir's stomach, but the stubborn Gondorian clung to the Mirkwood elf's tunic. He got a hand on Legolas's throat again and drove his knee into the elf's abdomen at the same time. The air rushed out of Legolas.

Boromir, a mad light shining in his eyes, siezed one of Legolas's arrows from where it had fallen from his quiver.

"Boromir, please," Legolas choked. The elf twisted his body-the arrow went into his side rather than his heart.

* * *

Aragorn followed the hobbit's tracks right back to the river. The hobbits were grouped around Frodo.

"Where did you go?" Aragorn asked.

"Boromir...Legolas-Boromir attacked Legolas," Frodo said breathlessly, winded.

"What? Why? Where?"

"Boromir tried to take the Ring, up the hill...at some ruins. Legolas...tried to stop him."

"Everyone, into the boats. I'd rather risk orcs than what I can feel coming. Gimli, get them moving."

"But-Aragorn!" Gimli spluttered.

"Do it, Gimli!" Aragorn called over his shoulder.


	3. Edro Lin Hen!

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everything in it are not mine. They are Tolkien's.**

**Note: All Elvish is in italics, and will be explained at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Stars danced before Legolas's eyes as he tried to pry Boromir's fingers from his throat. He didn't have much strength left, and Boromir was strengthened by his madness. Legolas's blood pounded in his ears as he struggled. His side burned where Boromir had jabbed the arrow in. The Mirkwood elf pitched his body to the side, but Boromir had his knees braced on either side of the elf in anticipation of just such an attempt, and Legolas didn't get anywhere. Valar, Boromir was so strong!

"_Saes,"_ Legolas pleaded. His voice was little more than a whisper. _"Saes_, Boromir,_ saes."_

The Gondorian clenched his hand tighter, his eyes unfamiliar, insane.

**"**Boromir!" Legolas reached up to push the Gondorian away, but his hand just stayed on Boromir's shoulder. He didn't have the strength to put any force behind it. He tried over and over, but his hand just brushed ineffectually at Boromir every time.

A voice came dimly through the soft, painful darkness creeping over the elf. Aragorn. With the last of his strength, Legolas turned his head a little towards the voice. _"Aragorn, goheno nin_," he said, his voice barely audible.

* * *

Legolas turned his head towards Aragorn. Aragorn could barely hear what he said_. "Aragorn, goheno nin_." 

"You fool!" Aragorn shouted, kicking Boromir in the face. "What have you done?!" The Gondorian released his grip on Legolas's throat and fell to the side, moaning as he clutched his afflicted face.

Aragorn fell to his knees beside the Mirkwood elf._ "Legolas, mellon-nin!"_ he cried, shaking the elf. _"Legolas, I anor hilol! Tiro! Edro lin hen, Legolas!"_

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked groggily. "Aragorn...I'm-what have I done?"

"_No dhinen_!" Aragorn snarled at him.

"Aragorn...let's take him back, to the boats, it's safer there!"

The ranger took the elf into his arms and started walking down, away from Boromir.

"Aragorn," Boromir began.

"Boromir, do not dare to speak to me."

They reached the shore; there was one boat left. Aragorn climbed into it, and Boromir got in behind. Boromir lifted the paddle and rowed the boat across the water. The others were waiting. The hobbits wisely got out of Aragorn's way as he got out of the elven boat.

"I need my pack," Aragorn said, laying Legolas down and reaching a hand out. It was placed in his hand.

"Will he be alright?" Pippin asked Merry.

"I dunno, Pip," the hobbit replied with unsual seriousness.

* * *

_Saes_-stop 

_Goheno nin, Aragorn_-Forgive me, Aragorn.

_Legolas, mellon nin! Legolas, I anor hilol! Tiro! Edro lin hen, Legolas_!- Legolas, my friend! Legolas, the sun is shining! Look! Open your eyes!

_No dhinen_!-Be silent!

* * *

Hmmmmmm...to kill Legolas or not to kill Legolas? That is the question. 


	4. Decisions aka Aragorn's Fit of Rage

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everything in it are not mine. They are Tolkien's.**

**Note: All Elvish is in italics, and will be explained at the end of the chapter. **

**Sorry, I know it's been awhile, but I was fighting the 'make-up' work battle. Shows what you get for going on vacation a week early. Geez. **

Aragorn didn't look at any of them.

"Leave everything that can be spared," he said over his shoulder. "We make for Lothlorien."

"Aragorn, we cannot go there, we will lose precious time!"

"Legolas will DIE if I do not get him there. We would not have _**lost**_ time if not for you, son of Denethor!" Aragorn snapped, turning murderous gray eyes on Boromir.

"Aragorn, Gandalf would have-"

"Gandalf is not here!" Aragorn shouted, rising to his feet. "And I am NOT Gandalf!"

The hobbits were silent; Gimli stared at Aragorn as though he had never seen him before.

"I would not go back if I had a choice, I know what we risk. But I _**will not**_ let Legolas die, Boromir!"

"We cannot risk the fate of the Ring-"

"Oh, yes, the Ring! Who will you hurt trying to take it for your own next time, Boromir?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Boromir yelled.

"I want you to go home, Boromir! We are returning to Lorien to provide you with a horse to go back to Gondor. If you wish to aid your people, go and do it yourself!" Aragorn roared.

There was a moment of stunned silence; Boromir looked shocked.

"Aragorn..." Boromir began in a quiet voice, reaching for the ranger's arm.

"_Gwanno erib nin_," Aragorn hissed, jerking away from Boromir. He bent over Legolas again, grabbing his pack and pulling an old cloak out.

Aragorn examined Legolas's wound. There was no poison, Legolas never poisoned his arrows, having had too many experiences with it himself in the past. The problem would be removing the arrow. Aragorn knew that elves were fair enough archers to expect never to shoot themselves with their arrows. In that case, they made them to draw maximum damage from their unfortunate victims. Aragorn didn't dare remove it here, he would leave that to the elves. Aragorn ripped his old cloak, the one he had used before the Lorien elves gave him a new one, into pieces. He folded two pieces into soft pads, then used his elvish hunting knife to cut longer strips out of his cloak. Aragorn tied the cloths around the wound-more specifically, the arrow-using the strips, careful not to bind them too tightly.

"Aragorn?" It was one of the hobbits. Aragorn looked around; it was Frodo.

"Yes?" he said wearily.

"Will he be alright?"

"I hope so, Frodo."

"I can't believe...that Boromir would...Legolas never did anything to..."

"I know, Frodo," Aragorn sighed. "None of us expected this. We were fools not to see this coming."

"Aragorn, I have to leave," the hobbit said sadly.

"Leave?"

"Legolas, Boromir could have killed him. What would happen if someone else...I can't let anyone..." The hobbit was at a loss for words again.

"You will not leave. Not yet, Frodo. When we return to Lorien we will decide what to do about the Ring."

"Back to Lorien...that's very far."

Aragorn did not need reminding. "It is," he agreed. "But we have no other choice."

"We do," Frodo said slowly. "Though it's not a choice any of us would make if we could avoid it."

"What is it?" Aragorn asked impatiently, looking back at Legolas.

"We could-I'm not saying...I mean-"

"Say IT!"

Frodo flinched. "We could let him die," he said in a very small voice.

Gwanno ereb nin- Leave me alone

**So now that Aragorn's thrown a bit of a well deserved tantrum...whaddaya think? Please review! Oh, and tell me if you want Legolas to die or not. If I get enough votes in (or not in) favor of his death, I'll write whatever bit for him the votes require of me.**

**P.S. This story is on temporary hold until the wave of inspiration ebbs for my other story.**


End file.
